Aliasmos Helena
by alya.sayer
Summary: This is the journey of Aliasmos Helena when she returns to Thedas after a year of absence. I'm waiting to see how many people like this before I start writing more for it in all honesty but there are already several ideas


It was the dead of night when Anders heard a knock on his damaged and dented clinic doors

''Commander Rayne what are you doing...''

''Anders, please my sister is hurt and I don't know what to do'' said a very panicked Rayne

Anders opened the door in order to invite them inside, Cronos almost ran over to one of the many empty beds in the room and lay his heavily wounded mother on the bed, his face mirrored Rayne and Ericka's worry.

''I've got to get back and let the others know what happened alright?'' said Cronos as she squezed his aunt's hands, Rayne nodded and in the blink of an eye he had teleported himself back to Atlantis

Forge dragged in a massive sack and a few potions rolled out, Ericka picked up a few but Anders took them from her, he looked into Ericka's eyes and saw she wasn't sure if the women they all knew so well was going to make it.

''I know how you feel about the circle here Anders but Ericka isn't a Grey wrden which means I have to take her over to the gallows'' Rayne sounded more fearful for Ericka at that point that was intended

''There are some good mages there, Ericka if you meet a man named Sol or Karl tell him you are a friend of Anders, they can make sure that the Mage's watch over you alright and if there are any problems you have to go straight to them alright''

''I will, but you have to heal my mother for me''

''I promise'' replied Anders

''I probably won't be back until tomorrow, I'll stay with Mooshka tonight'' said Rayne

''She has enough injuries to keep me busy for a week''

''When she's stable we'll move her to the estate, there are enough Fereldan refugees here that could reconise her''

''I'll move her to the back rooms then'' said Anders and he gathered up Aliasmos and moved her to where his room was

A few days later Aliasmos was stable enough to be moved over the the Helena estate that was situated in a quiet corner of Hightown through a passageway that was conviently situated close to the clinic so no one saw the movement of the patient, and they had to move quickly as each day Anders healed her he discovered new injuires resurfacing each day

Aliasmos was lying in a bed as Anders and Mooshka kept a close eye on her taking it in turns to heal her when Rayne felt an injury surface, Rayne was hovering near the door when Bodhan came up the stairs.

''Mooshka there is a gentleman dwarf at the door with a business proposal for you''

''Thank you Bodhan I'll be down in a moment, would you get some brewerages ready for us please''

''Of course my lady'' Bodhan then bowed and went downstairs

''Rayne just keep an eye on Aliasmos and make sure Anders gets some rest'' Rayne nodded in response

''I thought Aliasmos was dead after defeating the archdemon'' asked Anders

''That's what we told Thedas and it's the way it should remain''

''Your secret is safe with me, now if you'll excuse me commander I should get back to the clinic before I collapse''

''The Grey Wardens have a new commander now, I've retired from fighting''

''That won't last, I remember what you were like in the circle back in Fereldan''

''I'm a noble women now, Anders. With my sister back here she'll be fighting for us now''

''I have to admit it is strange to see you wearing a dress''

''Well get use to it'' smiled Rayne

''Have you told Zevran that your back here?''

''I wouldn't know how to track him down''

''Well I'm sure that Griff will send word if he comes across him in his travels''

''I'm sure he will, but at least I know I'll never see Griff again''

''I've never understood why you hate him so much''

''I hate him becasue he nearly destroyed my family several times, and Aliasmos''

''She'll have to change her name''

''I'll let her decide her new name''

''That's if she wakes up''

''I've seen her suffer far worse in the past believe me'' smiled Rayne. ''Why don't you stay here tonight, it means you'll have a decent bed and a damn fine meal in you before you go back to freeing the mages and healing the poor''

''I would hate to be a burden commander''

''I'm not your commander any more, now I insist''

''Very well, it seems I won't be able to win this arguement agaisnt you''

''What made you think you would ever win this battle agaisnt me?'' laughed Rayne as they left the room.

Aliasmos begun to toss and turn silently in her bed as her mind begun to wake up once more. Aliasmos sat up as she heard someone open the front door and was greeted with open arms. Aliasmos' eyes begun to adjust to her new surroundings quite quickly. She had no idea where she was, but she felt like she was somewhere safe.

Aliasmos sat up and realised she was wearing a oversized linen shirt that was clearly once a man's, she placed her feet on the stone floor to test her footing and felt a new strength within herself as she begun to stand up. She felt a little off balance so she leaned agaisnt one of the posts of her bed and tried to see past the hazy fog to examine her strange new surroundings

Once her sight cleared she noticed some of her trinkets on a shelf, such as her pagan skull and various candles. She looked at the bookshelf and noticed most of her books were now on display with leather covers, her book of shadows was sitting at her bedside table along with a ceramic jug of water with a half filled cup of water.

Aliasmos somehow knew she wasn't in Atlantis any more, she struggled to get herself to her wardrobe and drawers, she pulled out some fresh linen smallcloths for herself, they were clearly meant for her as Rayne had always been far curvier than her. Aliasmos then went to the wardrobe and found either black or green dresses in there for her.

Aliasmos knew that if she could barely walk now in an oversized linen shirt and nothing else meant there was no way she would be able to walk in a dress, so she shuffled herself back to the drawers and pulled out a pair of leather trousers and a fresh linen top that was green in colour. Aliasmos wondered over to the mirror in her room and noticed there was a thick grey streak in her hair. Her hair wasn't as black as it was as some brown highlights had appeared. Her hair was loose and she smiled as she realised that her hair was now curly.

She put some socks on and left the room to find the voices and laughter that were now filled in the building where she woke up.

Aliasmos discovered Rayne and Mooshka sitting at a massive table accompanied by two men, one of them was a dwarf and a thrid women. The women stood up and instantly reconised Aliasmos as she descended down the stairs.

''Rayne, I love you but why the fuck am I still alive?''

''I have no idea, the spell Griff gave you must have made you survive it somehow''

Aliasmos put her hand on her head and the human male that she reconised somehow rushed to her side and helped her to take a seat

''Where are we?''

''Does it really matter?''

''Rayne'' shouted Aliasmos

''We're back in Thedas'' sighed Rayne

''Where is my husband and daughter?''

''Ericka's in the gallows and Stuart is dead''

''You followed me, when I went after Malekith didn't you''

''I had to''

''Rayne I should have died in that god forsaken temple, I knew if anyone followed me they were going to die as well, I had to protect the people I loved'' Aliasmos had to hold back the tears. ''What about everyone else?''

''Your Dad and brother died there as well, Griff is hunting down Morrigan as he claims he loves her, Forge has set up a workshop here, Kat and Cronos are still in Atlantis keeping it all running, but other than that I couldn't really say''.

''Does Alistair know I'm back here?''

''I was going to let you make up your mind about him''

''I take it mages still can't marry''

''Other than being locked up the mage's can't really do anything'' said the man who helped Aliasmos take a seat

''Anders'' shouted Rayne

''You know it's true''

''What did you say after I defeated the archdemon?''

''That you died slaying the creature''

''Then we should keep it that way''

''Are you sure?'' asked Mooshka

''It's the way it has to be'' said Aliasmos with her eyes closed to contain her tears

''Then we really can't call you Aliasmos any more'' laughed the women

''And who are you exactly?''

''We met when you were traveling in Fereldan, I'm the former Captain Isabella''

''I remember you'' smiled Aliasmos. ''I'm sorry I didn't reconise you''

''No harm done, but if you wish to stay in the family estate you should change your name''

''Family estate, what family estate?''

''After you died, the King declared that all Helena's shall be nobles, he also informed all templar's that as long as a mage was a grey warden they could not be sent to the tower'' said Rayne with great pride

''So he kept his title after all''

Rayne knelt by her siter, and placed her hand on her shoulder, ''He's doing well despite missing you, he hopes you'll go back to him some day, last time I saw him he was still wearing the ring you asked him to look after''

''He shouldn't wait for me''

''He's actually bethrothed to the surviving Cousland daughter, when they first announced their engagement I actually thought it was you'' laughed Rayne

''At least he's moving on'' said Aliasmos having to hide even more tears

''You should as well'' said Mooshka

''I did, I got married ...'' Aliasmos put her hand on her stomach. ''I lost the baby didn't I''

''I'm so sorry Als'' said Rayne as her eyes begun to swell up as well

''Maybe that's why she survived, she had to fight Malekith as he was created from her, with Aliasmos being pregnant the baby died to save her life'' said Mooshka

''If you'll excuse me I'm still feeling rather tired'' said Aliasmos as she took herself to bed.

Aliasmos closed her bedroom door and Rayne could sense that she was crying in her room.

''Mooshka we need to watch her carefully''

''I know what you mean, I can sense it in her a well''

''What's going on?'' said Anders

''She's close to having her heart brocken but what scares us is the fact that she might just give up on love''

''I don't understand Commander''

''If Aliasmos gives up on love then she'll be weaker, her powers are tied to her emotions, if she is mentally weak then she'll be psyically weak''

''What does she usually do when this happens'' asked Isabella

''Drinks'' said Rayne and Mooshka at the same time

''Varric, can you go to the hanged man and get me two bottles of their best whiskey''

''She does enjoy whiskey'' smiled Rayne

''Then it's settled, I'll take the whiskey to her room and cheer her up'' said Isabella with a twinkle in her eye

''We have some descent whiskey here actually, I stocked up when Rayne informed me our sister was improving'' said Mooshka

Isabella went into the larder and everyone heard a few crashes before she emerged holding two bottles of whiskey and went running upstairs to try and give Aliasmos the time she needed.


End file.
